A Kicked Dog
by corvusfraus
Summary: You know what they say about a kicked dog... They'll come back to bite you in the end. (Implied time travel)


It had been two months since the freak had left, and good riddance! Vernon was convinced that without the boy bespoiling everything he would finally get that promotion he deserved. And he did deserve it! He kept everything under his purvey neat and respectable. So caught up in his own sense of righteous entitlement, Vernon Dursley didn't notice his disgruntled employees. He especially didn't notice one young man, so caught up in his paperwork he was. Skimming from a large company was hard work! And with that his fate was sealed. Or perhaps it started even before, with a green-eyed boy who'd grown a penchant for revenge.

Things started going downhill in the Dursley household; Vernon was facing a full audit at work and Mrs. Number 8 realized that Petunia's garden looked scruffy. Why, now that she thought of it, it was that boy who did the gardening! It was always so neat and tidy, and in her opinion, nobody who could keep a tidy garden could possibly be bad. How could Petunia force that young boy into hours of hard labour and take the credit for it! The nerve of her!

The Dursleys were the new topic of the town, everything from the colour of Petunia's handbag to 'Don't you think that Vernon is a bit piggish? And what must they be feeding their son!' It was horrid. In Petunia's mind nothing could be worse. Until it did get worse, that is.

* * *

The principal of St. Gregory's Primary was about taking a walk. His doctor had recommended it to help blood flow to his legs. A few years ago he was mugged at knife-point. Or knife-back, for that's where the knife ended up. Stabbed into his back precariously close to his spine. He was lucky. But as it was, his legs tended to go numb after sitting too long. So what should he happen upon at the shaded corner of the playground but a mugging. Mr. Strout was so incensed he dragged little Dudley Dursley by his ear all the way to the principal's office.

In the proceeding confrontation it came out that not only had Dudley had a history of violence against his peers, but that his teacher was covering for him! He was having an affair with the boy's mother after all, it was only right he protect the kid. Said teacher was promptly fired and Dudley received a month's suspension. Dudley didn't care of course. He thought it was the best thing ever!

His neighbours thought it was the worst thing ever. After the first two days Dudley got bored. He hadn't realised that being suspended meant all his friends were at school and he had nobody to play with. So he wandered about. One man saw him trip a toddler, a group of elderly women heard him yell profanities, and a cop saw him paint graffiti on the city hall! And that's how Dudley Dursley ended up riding home in the back of a police car and sentenced to community service.

Now. Now, it could not get any worse. Petunia was absolutely sure. The audit had found evidence of Vernon's skimming, Petunia's affair was out in the open, and Dudley was the town delinquent. Vernon had gotten drunk when he was fired from his job. Vernon had gotten drunk and angry when he found out he had to pay all the money back (with interest) or go to jail. That was the first time he had hit Petunia, but it wasn't the last.

* * *

He was there. Petunia knew it. Every time Vernon would yell or strike her that... that FREAK was there! Watching her with disinterested eyes. You deserve this, those eyes would say, taunting her with her ruin. This could not continue. She had to tell someone, admit she was related to... surely the police know about the freaks! But they didn't. They didn't know about the freaks. Petunia was looked upon with pity and scorn in equal measure. It took her two days to climb out of the fog of numbness the latest blow had dealt her. Petunia honestly wished she hadn't come back to her senses.

The police were at the door, come to take Vernon away. But he was there, and this time, Vernon could see him too. The boy- no, the demon- smiled at them. It was a horrifying facsimile of a grin. Petunia tried to warn him, she really did, but Vernon swung at the thing and the two of them disappeared with the the softest of pops. The police broke down the door. Petunia fainted.

* * *

Vernon had forgotten what pain felt like, he thought. Because this wasn't pain. Surely a nail through one's hand was supposed to hurt? Perhaps his nerves were beyond repair, he mused, whilst gazing at his impaled hand dispassionately. His captor must be losing his touch. Vernon had never been left alone with anything sharp before. Maybe now he could end it. He gurgles, choking on his own lifeblood as peace seems wash over him. A green-eyed teenager watches, eagerly taking in the look of despair on Vernon's face as he is healed. Perhaps one day he'll let his little pet die, but today is not that day. He has much yet to pay for.

 **AN-** This is just a lil tidbit from my brain. I started it a few months ago but never did anything with it. I tried to write it in the same tone that the first book begins in.


End file.
